


7 years - Outtakes

by thelastmarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmarauder/pseuds/thelastmarauder
Summary: Short bits and pieces that I wrote for the 7 years fics. They didn't end up working, but I do kind of like them, so here you go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere around November 1976

“You know, I think I was wrong about you.” Lily admitted.  
James grinned wide.  
“Not that you’re not still an arrogant ass most of the time.” She amended. “But you’re more than just that. You were really kind today. You surprised me.”  
“Does that mean you’ll finally go out with me, Evans?” James grinned even wider.  
“No, sod off.” But she was still smiling so he didn’t think the cause was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of Wolfstar

“Moony, are you jealous?” Sirius asked, his eyes lighting up.  
“Of course I’m bloody jealous, Sirius!” Remus burst out annoyed. “There. Are you happy now?”  
“Very.” Sirius smiled as he pulled a surprised Remus into a soft kiss.  
“Oh, well then. I suppose that’s good.” Remus said with a dazed expression.  
“Hmm.” Sirius nodded, his forehead resting up against Remus’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius, serious. We've all made that joke at one point. It's not a very good one, so it got cut.  
> Also, it was hard to keep James oblivious since Remus and Sirius are a very hands-on kind of duo...

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" yelled James.   
"No, I'm fucking serious." Remus answered with a straight face.   
Sirius snorted so hard he had Butterbeer coming out of his nose, while Lily patted him on the back laughing.   
"It's not funny!" James continued, completely oblivious. "I can't believe you did that, Moony!"   
He stormed off angrily.   
"Good grief, for someone so smart he can be quite obtuse." Lily shook her head sympathetically. "I'll go talk to him, Remus."   
"Be sure to spell everything out very clearly." Sirius advised. "Maybe use some pictures."   
"Or maybe not!" Remus added horrified, hitting Sirius affectionately in the head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different meet-the-Potters.  
> I really did want to get this into the main story, but it just didn't work...

“Your dad is Fleamont Potter?” Lily asked in surprise. “ _The_ Fleamont Potter, brilliant potioneer and innovator extraordinaire?”  
“I know, who’d believe it right?” Sirius interrupted. “You’d think our Prongs would have better hair, what with having a free supply of Sleakeazy’s.” He ruffled James’ hair affectionately.  
“And with Euphemia for a mother, I can’t believe you’ve not invented a cure for Dragon’s Pox yet.” Remus teased.  
Lily blanched. “Euphemia? Not Euphemia Woodhouse, who wrote for the Journal of Experimental Healing?”  
“Erm, yeah, though that was before I was even born.”  
Lily stared at James open-mouthed. “Brilliant-potioneer- _and_ advanced-healer-genes? I am so disgustingly attracted to you right now.”  
This was met with sounds of revulsion all around the table, though James looked rather smug.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe I’m going to meet Euphemia Woodhouse!” Lily squealed, nearly bouncing on her toes. As she caught James’ exasperated look, she amended. “I mean, your mum. I’d love to meet your mum. Who just so happens to be a genius, and someone I’ve admired for years.”  
“Are you going to be like this all night?”  
“Do you know she was the first to describe the effects of Dittany on Dragon Pox marks? Brilliant! I can’t believe you never told me she was your mother. I would have married you by second year, just to get to be in the same room with her.”  
“Alright, that’s it! Dinner’s cancelled.” James turned around, pulling her with him.  
“What? No, no, please, I’ll be cool! I won’t mention any of her articles, I won’t even tell her I had her photo pasted in my Intermediate Transfiguration's handbook!”  
“What?” James looked at her quizzically. “Why’d you do that?”  
“It was for motivation purposes. And I did get an O on my OWL’s, so it worked.” Lily grinned. “But it doesn’t matter, because I won’t even mention it!”  
“You are such a weirdo, Evans. Remind me why I love you?”  
“Because you’re an idiot. We’ve been over this.” She told him. “Now introduce me to your mum, you git!”  
“Flattery will get you everywhere....”


End file.
